Lazo musical
by Damae
Summary: Ellos aunque no supieran quiénes eran se estaban buscando, creando un lazo al compás de hermosas melodías con sus voces, pero, ¿acaso creían que tendrían tantos desencuentros por culpa de terceros? [Mimato principal. Taiora/Takari/Kenyako] [¡Capítulo 2 up!]
1. Prólogo

Hello a todo el mundo. Aquí con un nuevo fic a pesar de que debo otros dos, lo sé. Mal de mí. Prometo que esos dos fics los voy a continuar y/o terminar, mas sentía la necesidad de subir este nuevo fic Mimato que será un poco más largo de lo que acostumbro a escribir, aún no he escrito el siguiente cap pero prometo ponerle empeño a este fic para que quede bonito y terminado...en algún futuro (?).

**Disclaimer:** Digimon como siempre no me pertenece, sino el Mimato, Taiora y el Takari serían canon y quizá el Mishiro en algún cap alternativo (?).

* * *

><p><span><strong>Prólogo.<strong>

* * *

><p>Torció la boca en un gesto de desagrado hasta que finalmente se quitó aquellos audífonos de sus oídos con casi un gesto de alivio.<p>

—¿Tan mal se escucha, Ishida-san?

Le preguntaron en voz baja, casi hasta con miedo.

—No está mal, pero no me gustaron los coros que han puesto, se escuchaba muy de los 80´s —criticó algo serio el joven adulto llamado Yamato Ishida.

—¡Lo mejoraremos! ¡Y así le gustará!

—No me tiene que gustar a mí, le tiene que gustar a los fanáticos —contradijo, mirando de soslayo a algunos empleados. —Yo sólo doy mi opinión de profesional. Agua —y tan pronto como dijo aquellas palabras una joven de cabello oscuro le dio una botella, Yamato bebió un trago, más calmado.

—¿Vendrá mañana, Ishida-san? —una vez que el rubio recogió sus pertenencias en su bolso volteó la mirada a la persona que le hablaba: un hombre adulto que le doblaba la edad.

—Si tengo tiempo —_"Y ganas"_, él sólo se encogió de hombros, sin mirar al señor.

—Espero verle mañana —murmuró el hombre, sonriendo de medio lado.

—Está bien —dijo Yamato, casi rendido. Él sólo quería largarse de aquél lugar para ir a su casa y de paso fumar en paz.

—¡Oh, genial, genial! —el señor sonrió, complacido. —Ya puede irse que no le molesto más.

"Por fin." Yamato puso los ojos en blanco pero se despidió educadamente antes de salir de aquél enorme edificio. Finalmente prendió aquél cigarrillo y lo llevó a sus labios, ahora sí podía ir a su hogar en paz.

De pronto el sonido de su teléfono lo sacó de sus pensamientos y lo sacó de su pantalón, revisando de quién se trataba, chasqueó la lengua pero finalmente contestó.

—¿Qué quieres?

—_¿Y lo has pensado?_

—¿Pensar qué? —Yamato enarcó una ceja, arrepentido de haber atendido la llamada.

—_¡Oh, tú ya sabes! La voz femenina que..._

—Ya te he dicho que no estoy interesado en buscar una voz femenina, teniendo en cuenta que casi todas las cantantes tienen voces agudas mucho menos, no quiero una que me rompa los tímpanos al cantar.

—_Pero casi todas las chicas niponas tienen una voz así y son las favoritas del público._

Yamato puso los ojos en blanco.

—Por eso mismo, todas son iguales. Ninguna es especial. Así que deja de fastidiarme con eso, cuando encuentre una chica con una voz que me guste te la mando, si te gusta bien sino no y me dejas en paz con ésto —y cortó la llamada, un tanto frustrado.

Buscar una voz femenina para una canción que él debía escribir la letra. Para él eso era un chiste, no había ninguna japonesa que pudiese alcanzar sus elevadas expectativas y todas le eran igual una a la otra, y lo peor de todo algunas usaban estereotipos bastante ridículos.

Se dispuso a caminar para ir donde su motocicleta, ignorando todo a su alrededor como le gustaba a él, se puso sus lentes de sol y cuando llegó a donde su vehículo subió en este para ponerse en marcha y volver a su hogar en donde seguramente lo esperaría su hermano menor: Takeru. Que seguramente estaría para contarle alguna novedad de su trabajo, y tratar de convencerle de hacer algo más divertido que sólo trabajar como visitar a sus antiguos amigos. Lo que los llevaba a la rutina de "La Insistencia y La Negación", y obviamente la negación ganaba la mayoría de las veces.

Claro que Takeru o tenía demasiadas esperanzas o era un idiota según su hermano mayor.

Cuando llegó finalmente a su departamento luego del viaje tranquilizador en moto pudo ver que ya su hermano estaba en su casa, preparando la cena.

—¡Hey, hermano! ¿Qué tal de ha ido? —saludó el menor alegre mientras dejaba la cena en la mesa.

—Sabes que yo sé cocinar y mejor que tú —sonrió de medio lado el mayor mientras dejaba sus cosas en su lugar y se iba a la mesa, desplomándose con cansancio. —Igual que siempre.

—¿Numakura-san aún te insiste por lo de la voz femenina? —Yamato asintió, comiendo el arroz que habia servido su hermano para luego comer el huevo como a él le gustaba, con mayonesa.

—¿Y qué harás? —Takeru le miró expectante. Yamato sólo se encogió de hombros.

—Dos días y le digo que le pida a otro que busque una chica —contó el joven Ishida, decidido.

—¿Crees que hallarías a una chica con una voz que te agrade? —el menor parecía confundido.

Yamato tragó antes de contestar.

—La voz supongo que sí, el problema es... la "esencia" de la cantante. Quiero una cantante agradable para todos, alguien que sea moderna pero sin verse ridícula. No quiero que parezca de dieciocho y resulta que la mujer está por cumplir los cuarenta y tantos —movió la cabeza, quitándose aquella idea de la mente. —Que sea versátil, no quiero a una típica cantante infantil con canciones ridículas ni tampoco de esas que se creen góticas —chasqueó la lengua, disgustado.

El hermano menor abrió los ojos, sorprendido por lo dicho de su hermano y al cabo de unos segundos habló.

—Vaya, sí que eres exigente —rió. —Básicamente quieres alguien normal pero atrayente a la vez, ¿no? —su hermano asintió. —Recuerda: Estamos en Japón —ironizó divertido.

—Gracias por decirme lo obvio, ahora entiendo por qué me costaba tanto encontrar a alguien —esta vez fue el turno del chico Ishida para ser sarcástico.

—Pero bueno —Takeru rió, mientras termina de comer. —Sabes que yo te deseo la mejor de las suertes, debes confiar un poco más. Seguro y encuentras a alguien que si te encante su voz y su esencia —dijo su hermano, convencido.

Terminaron de comer en silencio y el joven Takeru se despidió luego de platicar un poco. Yamato se fue a su sala de estar para mirar alguna película, teniendo en mente la plática de hace minutos con su hermano.

Aún le sorprendía cómo su hermano menor seguía con su modo de pensar esperanzadora. Algunas veces solía envidiar esas cualidades de su hermano menor.

Negó con la cabeza, suspirando con cansacio para volver a encender un cigarrillo mientras dejaba sus pies apoyados en la pequeña mesa de la sala en lo que se acomodaba en el sofá. Observó el techo, casi como si aquello fuese lo más interesante que había en la sala de estar.

Sopló levemente, liberando el humo de sus labios. Aún teniendo en su mente las palabras de su hermano y Numaruka, con cierto disgusto.

—Es imposible...

* * *

><p>—¡Eres un idiota! ¡Te odio! —gritó una joven de largos cabellos castaños, con lágrimas en los ojos.<p>

—¡Cálmate, mujer! —un joven de cabellos negros la tomó por los hombros, mirándola fijamente.

—¡No me voy a calmar nada! ¡Me engañaste, me engañaste con ella! —de pronto la mujer comenzaba a golpearle en el pecho, logrando que la soltara.

—¡Piensa en nuestros hijos!

—¿Nuestros hijos? —la joven levantó su rostro, mirándole sorprendida y molesta. —¡Ahora piensas en ellos! —y esta vez le daba una fuerte bofetada en el rostro.

—¡Querida, por favor! ¡Esto podemos arreglarlo!

—¡Ya no hay nada que arreglar! ¿Es que no lo entiendes? —la voz de la joven tembló, mientras se acercaba a él con lentitud, pareciendo contrariada. —Me humillaste y me traicionaste. Y tú bien sabías que jamás perdono...

—Pero yo...quiero enmendar las cosas...

—No puedes arreglar ésto, porque ya no existe. Quiero el divorcio.

El joven abrió los ojos, sorprendido y mudo.

—¡Y corten!

Dijo una voz con un megáfono de lejos y ambos jóvenes chocaron los cinco por haber finalizado la escena.

—¡Buen trabajo, Tachikawa y Evans! —el director se acercó a ellos y les puso las manos en sus hombros en un gesto amigable. —Ahora pueden ir a descansar, tienen el resto del día libre.

—¡Genial! —la muchacha que respondía al apellido Tachikawa se vio feliz. —Entonces iré a descansar, nos vemos. Señor Stevens, Anthony —se despidió de ambos, con una sonrisa y guiñando un ojo.

—Bye, Meems —se despidió su compañero de escena, moviendo su mano.

La joven salió de aquella elaborada escenografía que se trataba de una bella y bien decorada salda de estar para irse hasta su camerino a recoger sus cosas. Cuando finalmente llegó pudo notar a un joven de cabello rubio rizado.

—¡Michael! —rápidamente abrazó al muchacho y éste correspondió el gesto.

—Te acabo de ver en una de las pantallas; como siempre excelente, Mimi —la felicitó con una amable sonrisa, besándole la mejilla a lo cuál ella rió.

—Oh, tonto. Todo esto es gracias a ti —la recién llamada Mimi le tomó de las manos. —Gracias a ti y a tu padre.

—Oh, sabes que no es nada. Mi padre y yo vimos que tenías talento para la actuación, ¿cómo no contratarte? —la castaña se sonrojó ante el halago de su amigo y asintió.

—¿Quieres ir a tomar algo? Me dieron el resto del día libre, podemos ir con Taako y también con Mi-chan.

El rubio torció la boca en un gesto de leve desagrado, no le agradaban mucho las amigas de Mimi.

—No creo, Mimi. Mejor ve tú con ellas, yo luego te llamo, ¿sí?

La chica pareció verse desilusionada, incluso llegó a hacer un leve mohín.

—Oh, está bien. ¡Pero me debes una cita! —Mimi cerró uno de sus ojos mientras le señalaba, decidida.

Michael rió divertido y asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Te parece este sábado?

—Éste sábado será.

Ambos se despidieron al cabo de unos minutos de charla. Mimi acomodó sus pertenencias en su bolso y se dispuso a retirarse. Una vez fuera del edificio sacó su celular de su bolso y llamó a su chófer para que la pasara a recoger y así volver a su departamento.

Cuando llegó el chófer Mimi le mostró una sonrisa y se sentó en el asiento trasero, tomando nuevamente su celular para mandar unos mensajes a sus padres, preguntándoles cómo estaban y que los pasaría a visitar en uno de estos días.

La castaña se puso sus audífonos para poder relajarse sobre el auto hasta que un mensaje le llegó de su celular, suspiró fastidiada, leyendo el remitente.

—Oh, ¿todavía insiste con eso? —Mimi puso los ojos en blanco. —¡Qué molesto!

—¿Sucede algo malo, señorita Tachikawa? —preguntó su chófer, algo preocupado.

—Oh, no es nada —Mimi negó con la cabeza.

—Puede confiar en mí, señorita.

—Oh. Está bien —de todas formas ambos sabían que Mimi no callaría por siempre. —El señor John Stevens, el hermano del director Stevens quiere que cante. Y me ha insistido mucho para que cante para colmo en japonés, y diablos. Hace años que no canto ni tampoco en mi idioma natal. Sólo con mis padres hablo japonés y cada vez lo uso menos. Pero dice que me ayudará en mi carrera y cada vez me convence más pero yo no sé si quiero. Además quiere que viaje a Japón y no me siento preparada para volver.

Y lo soltó todo. Su conductor se quedó unos segundos en silencio, mientras manejaba por las concurridas calles de Nueva York con un semblante sereno.

—Pues usted ya sabrá qué querrá hacer, es una buena oportunidad para volver a recordar buenas experiencias, además usted de joven adoraba cantar, ¿no? Debe tomarlo de manera "light", para divertirse.

La joven pareció meditar aquellas palabras.

—Supongo que tienes razón, podría ser divertido.

—Eso, tómelo con mejor humor, señorita.

Al cabo de unos diez minutos llegaron al departamento de la joven Tachikawa. La chica se despidió de su chófer y fue entrando a su residencia.

Mimi miró su departamento bien amueblado y sonrió, aquél lugar sin duda era envidiable para cualquier persona. Luego de darse un baño relajante había decidido por prerarse algo liviano para comer: una ensalada y algo de pechuga de pollo, además de beber agua mineral. Teniendo la televisión en la cocina pudo ver las noticias de Nueva York, aunque no le prestó mucha atención.

Un mensaje en su celular atrajo su atención, terminó de comer y acomodar la cocina para atender el teléfono.

Sonrió con suavidad al ver de quién se trataba y empezó a contestar el mensaje.

—¡Muy bien, es hora de dormir! —dijo estirándose finalmente para irse a su dormitorio. Tomó su celular colocándole el despertador y se acostó bajo las mantas de su cama, cerrando los ojos no sin antes volver a mirar su teléfono una vez más, mirando el mensaje que hace minutos contestó.

Se preguntaba cuándo Michael se daría cuenta de sus pensamientos. Y con aquello en mente se fue quedó dormida.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Notas de la autora:<strong>

¡Y he aquí el prólogo de la historia! No quise aclarar mucho sobre la vida de ambos, quise darle una pequeña muestra de la vida de Yamato y Mimi. Más adelante irán sabiendo a lo que se dedican con más detalles, y también aparecerán los demás: Tai, Sora, Kari, Yolei, Ken, etc etc. Eso sí les daré un pequeño spoiler: Ninguna de las parejas se conocerá, así que como ya aclaré en el summary esto es un AU. Además a algunos personajes les daré un trabajo algo diferente del epílogo de DA02, todo sea porque se vuelva algo realista esta historia xD.

Por cierto, los personajes de Taako y Mi-chan que son mencionadas aparecen en Digimon Adventure por si no lo recuerdan, son unas amigas de Mimi que aparecen en el cap 29 cuando los Digi-Elegidos vuelven al mundo humano y Mimi va a abrazarlas porque las extrañaba, sin acordarse que el tiempo en el mundo humano no había cambiado desde la partida al Digimundo.

Creo que no hay más para agregar, si algo más se me ocurre poner editaré, así que por las dudas estén alertas porque quizá hasta modifique el título (si eso es posible), no me conformo nunca xD.

¡Ciao a todos los lectores!


	2. Comienzos y Retornos

Segundo capítulo de "Lazo musical".

**Actualización:** 30/10/14.

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece sino a sus creadores.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo 1º:<strong> Comienzos y retornos.

* * *

><p>Mimi se removió con cierta pereza cuando los primeros rayos del sol impactaron en su blanquecina piel, sin muchas ganas de levantarse por lo que con sus manos se tapó aún más con la sábana que tenía y bufó con cierta frustración. Ahora era el turno de su despertador querer ponerla de mal humor.<p>

—¡Uy! —con cierta molestia tomó el despertador con algo de descuido y lo apagó, notando finalmente la hora que era: 01:35 p.m. Agradeció infinitamente que fuese sábado, por lo que tenía el día libre y a la noche tendría su esperada cita con su aún amigo Michael.

Sonrió con una felicidad desbordante, tanto que con su almohada de seda tuvo que taparse la cara para poder gritar de gusto, ¡cada vez estaba más cerca del corazón de su amado! Debía seguir luchando, conseguiría que Michael le declarara sus sentimientos a como dé lugar.

Finalmente se levantó de su cómoda y espaciosa cama para ponerse un simple vestido veraniego de color verde manzana a juego con unas sandalias rosadas, se miró al espejo y se sonrió, llevaba el cabello con algunos mechones castaños detrás en un rodete y otros mechones cayendo con leves bucles en cascadas por sus hombros y espalda, además de que destilaba unos brillos plateados. Parecía un hada de la naturaleza así. Rió ante aquél pensamiento y tomó su bolso para irse hasta la casa de Caroline ya que debía encontrarse con ella aquella tarde.

Mientras salía le escribió con su celular moderno —y obviamente rosa— que iba en camino, se podía escuchar el tintineo de sus llaves metidas en su bolso, haciendo que riera y una leve canción se escapara de sus labios, sintiéndose en paz consigo misma.

En pocas horas su vida perfecta estaría completa.

Cuando llegó al hogar de Calorine en menos de quince minutos fue recibida con un abrazo y una sonrisa.

—¡Mimi, qué linda estás! ¡Pasa, pasa! —Caroline la tomó de la mano, haciendo que entrara al departamento mientras ambas reían.

—¡Tú igual, Caro! —ambas fueron directamente a la sala donde Mimi se sentó en el sofá con familiaridad al lado de la dueña del departamento.

—Y bien, cuéntame, ¿cómo va tu telenovela? ¡Mamá dice que estás fantástica! Yo me he tenido que grabar algunos capítulos, tiempo en la universidad no tengo para verte —la joven que tenía un color similar al cabello de Mimi hizo una leve mueca de disgusto.

Mimi rió por aquello y le dio un suave abrazo.

—¡Me va fantástico! —dijo la joven con clara alegría en su voz. —Además me llevo muy bien con todo el reparto y el director, ¡es muy amable! También puedo algunas veces cambiar algún que otro diálogo y emociones de mi personaje como yo quiera para darle más realismo y no hacerlo todo tan actuado —contó Mimi, mientras miraba a su amiga con una sonrisa mientras la contraria se dirigía a la cocina para preparar un almuerzo liviano.

—¿En serio? ¡Waoh! Mimi, es increíble. Pero, escucha —Mimi se encaminó hasta la cocina viendo a su amiga que cortaba algunos tomates para hacer una ensalada.

—Dime —Mimi se sentó en la pequeña mesa de la cocina. —¿Quieres que te ayude? —preguntó, refiriéndose a la comida.

—Oh, no; no hay problema. Está todo controlado. Además eres mi invitada —musitó Caroline con su atención frente a la ensalada que preparaba. —¿Con Anthony hay algo? ¿O sigues enamorada de Michael?

La pregunta la tomó por sorpresa.

—Claro que de Michael, desde adolescente —contestó la castaña, sin vergüenza en su voz. —¿Por qué me preguntas eso?

—Porque —empezó su amiga, alargando la palabra mientras dejaba la ensalada ya condimentada en la mesa y dejaba también dos tenedores y agua mineral en dos botellas. —Escuché que Anthony estaba enamorado de ti —y como si nada empezó a comer mirando a su amiga.

—Oh, eso no es cierto, Caro —Mimi movió el tenedor, quitándole importancia al asunto. —Además tiene novia, ¿no? La francesa linda... Catherine... —Mimi se había olvidado del nombre de la chica.

—Catherine Deneuve —la otra castaña movió su mano, indicándole el nombre. —¿Y? —enarcó una ceja. —Me han dicho que Anthony era enamoradizo y que también ha sido infiel. Así que quedas advertida —cerró un ojo y la miró con el abierto. —Me prometes que tendrás cuidado de la persona que te enamores, Michael se salva porque... oh, vamos. Es un dulce bombón.

Mimi rió y levantó su mano derecha.

—Prometo cuidarme en el amor —ambas soltaron una carcajada.

—¡Eso es! —ambas chocaron las pequeñas botellas de agua mineral entre sí para finalmente retomar una nueva plática.

Al cabo de dos horas Mimi volvió a su hogar para poder descansar, miró la hora en su celular, casi las cuatro de la tarde, se preguntaba dónde podría ir ahora. No podía ir a la casa de Michael, debía verlo en la noche.

Decidió mejor volver a su casa para terminar algunos quehaceres y poder prepararse para su cita del sábado.

* * *

><p>Encendió un cigarrillo que tenía en su chaqueta liviana y observó el cielo estrellado, casi con disgusto mientras esperaba a que su hermano saliera de aquél enorme y elegante edificio, estuvo así unos segundos, con los ojos cerrados y en calma hasta que escuchó unas risas femeninas cerca de donde se encontraba, miró de reojo, viendo que se trataba de unas tres o cuatro chicas (no veía muy bien desde su perspectiva) de no más de dieciocho años.<p>

Las ignoró, todavía apoyado contra la pared hasta que las chicas se le acercaron, respiró con cansancio y disgusto. No es que fuese un amargado anti-social, pero no le gustaba mucho lidiar con esa clase de jóvenes calenturientas.

—Disculpa, ¿eres Yamato Ishida? —él asintió en respuesta, lo que hizo que frunciera apenas el ceño cuando las jóvenes chillaron de emoción.

—¡Lo sabía! —murmuró una de las chicas. —¿Podrías darnos tu autógrafo?

—Está bien —con tal de que aquellas jóvenes se fueran y lo dejaran en paz aceptaría. Las muchachas sonrieron y le pasaron entre tres y cuatro libros de diferentes colores, dio un autógrafo con su nombre rápido y éstas agradecidas se fueron.

Afortunadamente se había encontrado con fanáticas normales, que no se propasaron con él ni de manera física ni verbal. Ninguna dijo una payasada de "Quiero tener un hijo tuyo y que no lo reconozcas", sabía que era una broma, pero le parecía una broma de mal gusto. Como si él fuese aquellas estrellas famosas que serían capaz de cosa semejante.

Por eso y otros motivos había dejado su carrera de cantante y ahora trabajaba casi "en las sombras" en el negocio de la música.

—¡Hermano! —Ishida dio media vuelta y miró en dirección a la entrada, donde salía Takeru agitando los hombros, él se quedó esperando a que él se acercara y ambos se miraron, expectante unos segundos.

—Lo conseguí, hermano. La editorial publicará mi libro —Takeru sonrió triunfante y seguido de aquello ambos se abrazaron.

—Te felicito, T.K. Ya estaba perdiendo las esperanzas en ti —Yamato sonrió de medio lado mientras usaba su mano derecha para despeinar el cabello de su hermano menor, en un gesto tierno y de confianza, completamente fraternal.

—¡Te lo dije! Sólo había que seguir creyendo y bueno, seguir demostrando que esto es lo mío —dijo el menor, sin un ápice de soberbia, sólo una gran felicidad en su rostro que hizo que Yamato sonriera igual, contagiándose del buen humor de su hermano pequeño.

—¿Entonces? —empezó el mayor mientras ambos caminaban hacia el auto del rubio. Hoy como debía llevar a su hermano decidió hacerlo en auto para más comodidad además estaba anunciado lluvia para dentro de unas horas por lo que era mejor ya ir en auto y así evitar cualquier inconveniente.

—No —cortó el menor, con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. —Sabrás de mi libro y todo su contenido —dijo divertido, conociendo la poca afición de su hermano por la literatura. —...cuando lo tenga en mis manos, prometo darte mi autógrafo cuando sea un _best seller_ —dijo bromeando con diversión hasta recibir un pequeño golpe en su hombro por parte del contrario.

—Vete metiendo al auto, niño —ordenó Yamato, fingiendo enojo mientras abría la puerta del piloto para acomodarse, una vez el Takaishi se hubiese posicionado en el asiento del copiloto el auto arrancó con suavidad, recorriendo las calles de Odaiba.

Mientras seguían manejando Yamato rompió el silencio.

—Numakura me dijo que hizo una audición para que yo elija a las posibles candidatas para las voces que quiero...escoger para que canten la canción.

Takeru se quedó pensativo unos segundos y luego movió apenas su cabeza para mirar a su hermano mientras se acomodaba en el asiento.

—Pero, ¿tú sabes qué clase de canción quieres escribir? Digo, hasta ahora no me has dicho de que se tratará ni nada, hermano.

Yamato quiso golpearse contra el volante, pero se contuvo.

—¡Demonios! ¡Olvidé eso! —respiró con fuerza, molesto por aquello. Y Takeru con duda le señaló tímido que se concentrara en la calle. No quería chocar ahora que había cumplido su sueño...

—Si quieres puedo ayudarte —sonrió divertido el joven Takaishi, a lo que el Ishida lo miró escéptico. —Digo, ¿es sólo la letra, no? Podría ayudarte, no sé. A pensar qué tipo de canción quieres escribir, supongo que si es una chica quién deba cantarla debe ser algo...místico, romántico, nostálgico, dulce...

—Ya, ya, ya —El mayor le colocó la mano desocupada al menor para que se callara. —Está bien, puedes ayudarme, pero sólo ayudarme. No quiero cantar una canción de niños por tu culpa.

—Me ofendes, hermano —el menor se hizo el dolido hasta que rió. —Entonces me dejas en mi departamento y te vas, ¿no? —el contrario asintió.

—Bien, me toca trabajo hoy —bostezó aburrido. —Será un día duro.

—Todos los veranos lo son para ti, T.K —contradijo Yamato con una media sonrisa.

—Deberías ponerte en mi lugar —Takeru se puso la mano en el corazón, riendo.

Al cabo de unos diez minutos más Yamato dejó a su hermano menor en el departamento del segundo y se dirigió hacia la disquera, para su descontento.

Cuando llegó al local fue recibido por las personas que allí se encontraban, sonrió más por cortesía y finalmente se dirigió hacia la parte donde había un escenario, el sótano.

Odiaba ese lugar, tan caluroso y cerrado, afortunadamente había un buen ventilador que gracias a Dios no tiraba aire caliente, respiró profundamente para acercarse a Numakura.

—Oh, Ishida-san, ¡qué bueno que llegó! ¡Por favor, siéntase a mi lado! —acató la orden y le miró de reojo.

—¿Cuántas chicas son, Numakura-san? —preguntó algo cortante, sin querer perder el tiempo.

—Oh, pues. Son las cuarenta.

Yamato quiso golpearse contra la mesa y de paso tirarle la mesa al señor a su lado.

—Pero sólo veremos a la mitad, quizá menos de la mitad. Así que no debe preocuparse —rió divertido el señor. —Como ya vio somos parte del jurado junto con dos personas más, que. Oh mire. Ahí vienen —señaló con su mano a las tres personas faltantes: dos hombres de unos treinta años y una mujer de la misma edad.

Cuando llegaron a donde ellos estaban se presentaron cordialmente.

Aquél día sufriría tanto o más que Takeru.

* * *

><p>—¡Hola! ¡¿Me escuchan?! ¡¿Hay alguien?! —la voz de un hombre potente y preocupada apenas pudo escucharse dentro de todo el ruido que había en aquella casa que estaba incendiándose y con pasos seguros y lentos se hizo paso entre las llamas que impedían el camino y arruinaban cada vez más aquél desafortunado hogar.<p>

Era una desgracia con suerte que aquél lugar estuviese cerca del cuartel de bomberos por lo que pudieron llegar no menos de cinco minutos y pudieron sacar a todas las personas que estaban dentro. Pero lamentablemente se equivocaron, había una persona más allí adentro: un niño, un niño que se encontraba atrapado en la peor situación.

—Que no le haya pasado nada, Dios. Que no le haya pasado nada —se decía el hombre, impotente y frustrado, mientras corría por todos los lugares donde pudiese estar el pequeño y finalmente dio con el lugar: un pequeño cuarto, demasiado pequeño para que se hubiese percatado del mismo.

Decidido fue hasta allí, cubriéndose la boca con un pequeño trapo mientras que con su otra mano la usaba para guiarse mejor. Cuando llegó a esa puerta la abrió y ahí lo vio. Al pequeño niño cubierto de cenizas, asustado y tosiendo.

—No te preocupes, ya llegué. Estás a salvo, pequeño —dicho aquello tomó al pequeño en brazos y éste se acurrucó en su pecho. Así ambos salieron lo más rápido que las piernas del joven le permitían.

Respiró aire fresco cuando por fin salió y los para médicos llegaron a atender al niño. Se puso sus manos en sus piernas y respiró aún más, tratando de tomar todo el aire puro que podía respirar. Llevó su antebrazo a su rostro sucio de ceniza y tragó saliva pero al final terminó tosiendo por culpa del humo.

—¡Oh, muchas gracias por salvar a mi hijo! S-Se lo debo compensar de alguna manera—de pronto, una mujer que no supo de dónde había salido corrió hasta a él, abrazándolo y tomándolo por sorpresa, él rió sonrojado y dejó que le abrazara, ya que no quería ensuciarla más.

—S-Sólo cumplí con mi trabajo —respondió con dificultad. —Ahora su hijo está en buenas manos, señora. No hay que preocuparse por eso. Y no necesita darme nada, en serio.

—Oh, pero igual. Muchas gracias, ¿puedo al menos saber su nombre?

El aludido sonrió.

—Taichi Yagami.

* * *

><p>Con cierto nerviosismo llevó sus manos a su cabello fino, atado por una lisa y corta coleta baja que normalmente estaba a un lado de su cabello. De paso movía de un lado a lado los cortos y escasos mechones que conformaban su flequillo. Hubiese deseado volver a tener el cabello corto pero eso significaba una discusión con su madre del tipo: "El cabello largo para las damas, los hombres corto."<p>

A veces no podía entender cómo la soportaba. Pero para ella y por su forma de haberse criado y cómo la educó su madre el complacer y ceder eran formas de demostrar cariño, y discutir todo lo contrario. Y ella se había resignado, se había cansando de pelear con su madre y que entendiera su postura.

Pero fue en vano y ella se fue por el camino sencillo: seguir los pasos de su madre. Ella tenía contactos para que tuviese un muy buen trabajo, que le podría gustar con el tiempo y que ayudaba a otros, les regalaba un poquito de felicidad que ella algunas veces carecía.

Con pasos lentos debido a su nerviosismo y a los tacones que estaba usando caminó hasta la casa donde debía entrar y tocó la puerta, esperando ser atendida. Respiró profundamente y sonrió al ver que la dejaban entrar la pareja.

Los vio y sí, sintió envidia.

Eran una pareja de su misma edad, quizás dos o tres años más jóvenes, se veían felices y ambos eran bastante atractivos. Incluso se les quedó mirando por unos segundos hasta que sus voces la llamaron la atención.

—¡Oh, lo siento! —se sonrojó y mentalmente se maldijo a sí misma por su comportamiento. —Y díganme, ¿qué lugar de la casa quieren re decorar? —preguntó la mujer, sacando un pequeño cuaderno junto con un bolígrafo para empezar a notar. El matrimonio joven sonrió.

—Nos gustaría re decorar la cocina, la sala de estar y la habitación matrimonial —escuchó cómo la pareja reía y se miraban cómplices, haciendo que ella apretara con fuerza en sus manos el bolígrafo que tenía. Sabía que estaba mal, no debía sentirse así; era poco profesional.

—Muy bien, empecemos —dicho aquello la mujer mientras daba media vuelta para mirar la sala de estar, que era espaciosa y de colores claros. Pudo darse cuenta de por qué a ambos jóvenes no le convencían: era demasiado anticuada. Aunque no para ella, le parecía agradable.

Miró las dos habitaciones restantes, la cocina que le faltaba más utilidad y la habitación matrimonial que era demasiado aburrida y rosada para ambos jóvenes.

Al cabo de los siguientes minutos discutieron cómo podrían re decorar el lugar: qué clase de muebles y cómo ubicarlos, qué clase de iluminación y la paleta de colores que le gustarían más.

Ellos estuvieron de acuerdo con los colores cálidos, especialmente el rojo y naranja. A ella no le atraía mucho esa clase de colores pero debía satisfacer el pedido del cliente.

—Bueno, nos vemos en unos días. Señorita Takenouchi.

Sora Takenouchi sonrió afirmativamente en lo que se despedía para finalmente empezar su caminata al siguiente hogar cercano.

* * *

><p>Su extraño cabello llegó a llamar la atención de varias personas e ignoró olímpicamente los comentarios de "de seguro es teñido" que algunas personas le lanzaban, en cualquier otro momento se hubiese puesto en frente de tal persona y le hubiese dicho qué sabe qué otra sarta de insultos y bajezas para hacerla callar pero hoy no era el momento y era porque estaba retrasada.<p>

Corría casi como si estuviese en una competencia olímpica y con una destreza desconocida en ella esquivaba a todo ser con o sin vida que se le cruzara apenas pidiendo un "disculpa, lo siento" de su parte y es que ni siquiera tenía tiempo para detenerse a ser cortés. Cuando finalmente llegó a la puerta indicada se detuvo en seco como antes no hizo y respiró profundamente armándose de valor para abrir la puerta.

—¡Izumi-sensei! ¡Lo lamento tanto! Pero es que mi hermana me ha pedido ayuda con su computadora luego de dos horas de decirme e inventarme cosas extrañas que le pasaban y finalmente me hizo la pregunta que me enrabió "¿puedes arreglar mi internet?". Dios, le grité tanto que casi quedé afónica—vociferó cuando entró a la sala y pudo observar al pelirrojo en la máquina que se asustó ante la entrada sorpresa de la joven.

—Oh. Inoue-san, no debes preocuparte. Por favor, pasa. Tenemos mucho que hacer. Si quieres puedes tomar algo, allá en el refrigerador portátil puedes tomar algo o sino puedes prepararte café en aquella cafetera de allá —señalaba los lugares aquél joven pelirrojo mientras su vista extraordinariamente seguía concentrada en el monitor.

A la joven de extraños cabellos morados se le brillaron los ojos al escuchar las palabras de su superior (como ella lo llamaba) y se sentó a su lado.

—¡Ay, muchas gracias, Izumi-sensei por perdonarme! —la joven se tomó sus manos, emocionada. Mientras le veía.

—Oh, no es nada. Inoue-san pero mejor sigamos, ¿sí? Así debes irte temprano, ¿no?

Miyako salió de su trance y sacudió la cabeza.

—Oh, sí. Debo ayudar en la tienda de mis padres —la aludida asintió con la cabeza. —¡Muy bien, empecemos! —alzó el brazo, llena de energía.

—Es bueno tener esa clase de energía en un lugar como éste —alagó el joven pelirrojo de nombre Koushiro. Así mismo empezaron a trabajar en sus computadoras.

Los dedos de Miyako se movían con agilidad sobre el teclado y tenía un ceño fruncido, movió su cabeza para que su flequillo estuviese de nuevo en su lugar de origen, al costado izquierdo de su cabeza, ya no usaba lentes enormes por lo que algunas veces debía pausar su tarea para acomodarlos o para mover su cabeza y sus ojos viesen a través de los vidrios de sus anteojos. A pesar de ya no tener su aspecto de antes —sin flequillo dejando expuesta su frente y lentes grandes— se sentía más atractiva así. Aunque algunos pensaban que si volvía a sus anteojos normales parecería una "hipster".

Pero fuera de eso le habían dicho que se veía muy bien y eso hacía inflar un poco su ego. Inteligente, buena, divertida y atractiva, ¿qué más se podía pedir?

A veces era divertido fanfarronear un poco.

* * *

><p>—¡Señor Sakai! ¡Ya llegué! —el hermano de Yamato hizo acto de presencia en lo que llegaba por la puerta trasera de la heladería, colocándose el uniforme del trabajo que consistía en una camisa blanca liviana con su nombre escrito en el bolsillo y un sombrero a juego.<p>

—¡Oh, Takeru! Perfecto, ve a atender a la gente. Que la heladería explota —su voz nerviosa hizo que el rubio riera y fuera hacia delante, en la recepción. Pudiendo notar algunos jóvenes en la fila esperando sus helados.

—Hola, Mei, Hana. Vengo a ayudarlas —saludó a sus dos compañeras de trabajo y ésta les sonrieron. Así finalmente Takeru se dispuso a atender a los clientes sirviéndoles helado y aligerando bastante las cosas para sus dos pobres compañeras. Mientras Nanami y Kazuo atendían la caja.

Era un trabajo en verano estresante, tener que ser rápido y preciso con los helados, recordando colores y gustos. Además ir de un lado a otro sintiendo frío y calor a la vez podía bajarle las defensas. Y ni hablar de algunos clientes exigentes y malhumorados que podrían sacarle hasta las ganas de vivir a uno. Pero Takeru en cambio siempre era cortés y sonreía, ganándose la simpatía de todos.

Algunas veces un grupo de chicas le pedía salir o le preguntaban por su hermano mayor afortunadamente sus dos compañeras que también eran sus amigas siempre salían al rescate para sacarle del apuro o para fingir ser la pareja de él, cosa que él agradecía. A él le costaba ser borde y cortante con una chica, especialmente si eran del tipo caprichoso que parecían ser de las que se enojaban por no obtener lo que querían. Agradecía también a su comprensivo jefe y la buena paga mientras se sustentaba del mismo para poder seguir adelante.

Se sentía un chico con suerte.

* * *

><p>Bebió el poco café que le quedaba en su vaso térmico y lo tiró finalmente en el basurero de la calle mientras caminaba por las calles de Odaiba luego de volver a su vuelvo en Francia, bostezó cubriéndose la boca con cansancio. Revisó su celular viendo la hora que era y suspiró. Afortunadamente volvería ya a casa y vería a sus padres, para luego visitar a su hermano que vivía solo.<p>

Se preguntaba cómo estaría él, esperaba que no tuviese más quemaduras ni ninguna lesión importante. A veces pensaba que su hermano había elegido aquella profesión sólo para asustarles.

Decidió que no era bueno pensar en eso hasta que no viera a su hermano, ahora debía pensar en lo cambiado que estaba el lugar donde sus pies tocaban. Un año aprovechando una beca estudiantil para perseguir su sueño de fotógrafa profesional y sentía que todo había cambiado. Todo se veía de un color más vivo, ¿o sería la felicidad que la embargaba? Fuese como fuese aquello no le importaba y sólo sonrió. Decidió mandarle un mensaje de texto a su hermano, diciéndole que ya estaba en camino.

Pudo observar a lo lejos un jardín con niños correteando y presa por sus ansias sacó su cámara para captar el momento, miró nuevamente la imagen que sacó y sonrió. Escanearía la foto, de eso no había duda.

Decidió mejor tomar un taxi al ver la hora que era y se sentó en el asiento de atrás, le indicó al taxista el lugar donde debía ir y ella distraídamente jugó con los mechones de su cabello castaño. Ahora había dejado crecer su cabello para tener un bello flequillo recto para volver a cortarlo y así tener un peinado francés que muchas veces su hermano decía que parecía el peinado de Blanca Nieves.

Rió ante aquél pensamiento y cerró sus ojos, cuando finalmente los abrió ya estaba llegando al departamento de su hermano. Le pagó al taxista y se bajó del mismo, acomodando su bolso en su hombro. Llegó hasta la puerta y cuando ésta se abrió sin dejar que ella hablara Hikari fue sorprendida por unos fuertes brazos que la abrazaban y alzaban en lo alto.

—¡Hermano! —rió divertida, apoyando sus manos en los antebrazos del moreno.

—¡Kari, estás de vuelta! —esta vez rió Taichi, haciendo que la castaña diese vueltas.

* * *

><p>Su mano derecha quitó el sudor que caía por su frente, tratando de normalizar su respiración. Sentía su corazón latir a mil por hora en aquella carrera pero increíblemente se sentía en paz.<p>

—Buen trabajo, Ichijouji —le indicó el hombre de cabello oscuro, sonriéndole en lo que escribía en su libreta.

—Gracias, señor —con clásica educación japonesa el joven le dedicó una reverencia para irse a sentar al lado de su compañero, sonriéndose y estrechando las manos con ellos.

—Hey, Ichijouji, ¿también te va bien en lo físico? Formidable —uno de sus compañeros le dio un leve golpe amistoso en el hombro, haciendo que el joven riera.

—Eso creo... —musitó, no queriendo parecer arrogante.

—¡Qué dices! Sino fuera porque es obligatorio terminar los años que quedan tú ya te habrías graduado! —Además, ¿sigues en la Universidad, no? ¿Ichijouji? —el aludido asintió y eso hizo sorprender a sus compañeros.

—Impresionante, eso debe quitarte bastante tiempo hasta para respirar.

Sin duda Ken Ichijouji era alguien para admirar. Mientras seguía en la Universidad y estudiaba para ser policía gracias a una beca también hacía algún que otro trabajo comunitario, nadie entendía por qué pero sin duda estaban sorprendidos.

Algunos llegaron a la suposición que Ken Ichijouji no era un humano, sino una especie de robot.

Cuando el día finalmente terminó el joven se dedicó a su caminata, dejando que los pensamientos lo invadieran. Sólo un año más y dejaría la Universidad lo que ayudaría a enfocarse más en terminar su curso para ser policía y de paso podría conseguir un trabajo para poder sustentarse mejor. No quería ser una molestia para sus padres, y Osamu...hacía tanto que no sabía de él ni había podido comunicarse hace meses, él había formado ya una familia y tenía un gran trabajo. Suspiró, desde aquél accidente su familia se había roto, sus padres no eran los mismos hombres cariñosos de siempre y Osamu se había vuelto una persona de mal carácter que se había ido en cuanto tuvo la oportunidad.

Y él...bueno, él sentía que sólo era un miserable espectador. Él siguió viviendo, con su angustia pero así lo hizo. ¿Tendría alguna forma de comunicarse con su hermano mayor? No quería que su familia se fuese alejando y rompiendo cada vez más como una cuerda vieja.

Dejó esos pensamientos de lado y caminó con más rapidez para llegar a su hogar en donde esperaba, quizá de manera ingenua, ver a sus padres recibiéndolo con una sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Mimi pasó el resto de su tiempo que faltaba para su cita acomodando su habitación luego de haber estado casi dos horas eligiendo algún atuendo para la ocasión. Al final optó por un bello y corto vestido negro de Dolce&amp;Gabbana que hacía lucir sus hermosas piernas y que gracias a su blanca pie resaltaba aún más en un hermoso contraste. Además de un atractivo escote corazón delante y unas pequeñas mangas para darle elegancia al vestido. De zapatos tenía unos negros con tacón y una cartera blanca, decidió por si las dudas refrescaba usar una chaqueta blanca.<p>

Se miró al espejo por última vez, viéndose de todos los ángulos posibles para verificar que todo su atuendo y ella misma estuviesen perfecto. Su cabello estaba atado en un elegante rodete con los primeros mechones de su rostro rozando su rostro y hombros, brillante y con esos bucles perfectos que daban ganas de jugar con ellos. Un suave maquillaje que la hacía verse natural y sus pestañas más largas que de costumbre haciendo que su la atención se enfocasen en sus ojos mieles, ¿podía ser que sus ojos llamaban más la atención que cualquier par de ojos azules?

Sonrió para verificar sus dientes, tenía una sonrisa fresca, dulce y divertida. Se guiñó un ojo, diciéndose palabras de confianza. Hoy era su noche, su perfecta e inolvidable noche.

Y justo el timbre tocó lo que logró que ella ahogara un grito de emoción, respiró profundamente y se volvió a mirar. —Tú puedes, Meems, es tu noche. Lo conseguirás —volvió a decirse y con el orgullo en alto y lentitud para no parecer una completa mujer desesperada empezó a caminar hasta la puerta donde estaba Michael una vez salió de su habitación.

Abrió la puerta y ahí lo vio, parada con una amable sonrisa, sus cabellos rubios y rizados se veían más brillantes, igual que sus ojos. Y ni qué decir de su ropa, vestido con aquella camisa blanca y pantalones oscuros junto con mocasines, a Mimi casi le falta el aire y movió su cabeza para sonreírle y saliendo de la puerta de su departamento, cerrando la puerta tras ella.

—¡Waoh, Mimi! Mírate —Michael la tomó de la mano y la hizo dar una vuelta, ella con toda coquetería que tenía dio una vuelta, dejándose mostrar.

—Gracias, tú también. Michael, estás muy bien —por no decir que estaba de infarto.

—Gracias. ¿Nos vamos? —el rubio estiró su brazo para que ella lo tomara y ella lo aceptó.

—Nos vamos.

* * *

><p>—Muy bien, están por llegar —musitó Numakura a su lado, si no fuera por su voz Yamato juraba que se quedaba dormido.<p>

—¿Ah? ¿Ya? ¿Por qué tardaron tanto? —se quejó el rubio con la voz ronca mientras fruncía débilmente el ceño.

—Ya sabe, muchas mujeres...Algunas se están peleando por ser las primeras... —y dicho aquello revisó su reloj de muñeca.

—Si se pelean deberían echarlas... —el rubio chasqueó la lengua con molestia.

—Estoy de acuerdo con Ishida-san —la voz de la mujer que estaba con ellos se hizo presente. —Ésto es una gran falta de responsabilidad y madurez. Más para lo que está en juego —la mujer se acomodó los anteojos y miró al frente.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo con ella, mas se quedaron callados al escuchar finalmente el hombre que presentaba a todas las mujeres que llegarían a tomar aquella audición de prueba.

—¡Buenas, jurado! ¡Lamento mucho la tardanza! —el joven del micrófono hizo una reverencia y se dispuso enseguida a presentar a todas las jóvenes al ver la mirada seria que le dirigía todo el jurado.

—Muy bien, la primera chica es —el joven leyó el nombre en la libreta que tenía en sus manos. —Hisako Ichinose —luego de presentar a la joven él se hizo a un lado.

La joven era una chica de cabellos cortos, rubio cenizo y ojos oscuros, vestía ropa algo masculina para el gusto del jurado, la chica empezó a cantar y el jurado se puso a anotar el puntaje y qué tal le parecía.

Yamato sólo escribió un "No" y fingió no escuchar.

Después otra chica que Yamato rechazó ya apenas la vio debido a su ropa de colegiala. La tercera fue una chica demasiado sin vergüenza que hizo que todo el jurado se sonrojase, era increíblemente seductora al punto de vulgar pero su voz no era nada delicada. Incluso Yamato tuvo que cerrar sus ojos para no verla y sólo escucharla, con su mano a la deriva escribió otro no y suspiró con calma cuando aquella concursante se fue.

—Ninguna es mala pero... —empezó Numakura.

—Sólo eso se puede decir —dijo Yamato recostando su espalda contra la silla cuando ya habían pasado tres cantantes más.

—No creía que sería tan complicado... —uno de los hombres de jurado suspiró. —¿Qué haces, Christopher? —miró a su compañero.

—Llamo a mi hermano Jhon, dijo que conseguiría una chica para ésto, gente —Yamato le miró, enarcando una ceja excepto. —Sabemos que tiene una voz preciosa y es japonesa...pero hay que convencerla para que venga a Japón.

—¿Cómo que hay que convencerla? —Yamato alzó la voz.

—Ella no vive acá, vive en Estados Unidos, mi hermano quiere convencerla para que saque un disco o algo así, no recuerdo sus palabras pero la chica hay que convencerla para que firme con nosotros, no con mi hermano.

—¿Y cómo es que tu hermano te contó de ella? Si ustedes dos...están en bandos opuestos —Numakura le miró sorprendido.

—Una apuesta que hicimos entre los dos, quién conseguía a la cantante. Si firma con nosotros me debe un favor, si firma con ellos yo le debo un favor. Así que esto es casi...una guerra. Ya la conocerán, es actriz.

Ishida no estaba nada convencido con la idea.

...

...

.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Notas de la Autora:<strong>

¡Y aquí el nuevo capítulo! El primero en realidad xD. No pensaba actualizar tan pronto, pero mi internet anda de malas y bueno dije, "vamos a ver si me sale algo" y salió esto. Espero les haya gustado, les haré un pequeño resumen de paso:

Mimi quiere conquistar a Michael en la cita que tendrán. Matt ya luego de escuchar algunas cantantes que le fueron un NO rotundo sigue sin convencerse de la cantante que dice Christopher, sí, es el hermano de Jhon mencionado por Mimi xD. Ya se conoció el oficio de todos los chicos semi protagonistas que serán pareja entre ellos. Y salió Izzy como jefe de Yolei (al siguiente saldrán los extras).

Como ya dije espero les haya gustado, en el siguiente capítulo se irán conociendo los protagonistas, esto sólo fue algo semi-instructivo para ir conociendo a los demás, no quiero dar toda la información de golpe xD. Creo que tardaré de nuevo en el cap como yo soy de lenta, hoy tuvimos suerte por el internet jodido (?) xD.

Muy bien, ¡saludos a todos!

_Reviews sin cuenta:_

IzzieBlake: Me alegro xD Ya tus suposiciones son acertadas xD


	3. Cambios y Progresos

Tercera actualización y segundo capítulo -originalmente- de "Lazo musical."

**Actualización:** 03/12/2014.

**Disclaimer:** Digimon no me pertenece.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Capítulo 2º:<strong> Cambios y progresos.

* * *

><p>Mimi Tachikawa era una mujer que fácilmente conseguía todo lo que quería, así había sido desde que tenía memoria; tenía belleza, salud, fama y dinero, ¿qué le faltaba?: Amor. Y sólo había amado a una sola persona que la veía aún como su amiga: Michael Barton Jr que para ella era además su confidente y mejor amigo.<p>

Por eso ella haría todo lo posible porque él la viera como alguien más que una simple amiga.

—Mimi, tienes una sonrisa en la cara desde que vine, ¿sucede algo? —y la voz de la persona a la que quería demostrarle sus sentimientos la trajo al mundo real, ella movió suavemente su cabeza y le sonrió.

—No te preocupes, estaba pensando que hoy será una bella velada —y dicho aquello con suavidad apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de él, en un gesto cariñoso.

El rubio rió divertido ante la expresión y el gesto de su amiga.

—Lo será. Y te tengo una sorpresa —las palabras de Michael hicieron que Mimi levantara la cabeza para verlo, expectante. Él tan sólo guiñó un ojo.

—Pero, ¿qué cosa? —ella pestañeó, sorprendida y el rubio sólo negó la cabeza, emitiendo un pequeño ruido.

—Lo sabrás cuando lleguemos.

Mimi no pareció estar convencida pero se resignó a fin de cuentas Michael jamás la decepcionaba.

Finalmente llegaron a un bello restaurante que hizo que la sonrisa de Mimi fuese aún más notoria. Ambos se sentaron en una hermosa mesa que les daba una increíble vista de New York que haría sentir a uno que estaba en el cielo. La música era suave y tranquila, perfecta para tener una charla amena y el dulce olor a rosas ayudaba aún más en la relajación de las personas.

Michael tomó con suavidad las manos de Mimi y le sonrió para así comenzar a hablar.

—Estoy tan orgulloso de ti, Mimi. Has crecido a nivel de artista e incluso has podido superar las dificultades que se te han interpuesto, de verdad he aprendido mucho a tu lado y lo que más deseo es que tú...

A estas alturas el corazón de Mimi latía a mil por hora, deseando que por fin acabase la frase.

—...Que quiero que seas la madrina de mis hijos.

Y de pronto Mimi sintió como si una burbuja se le explotara en la cara.

—¿Qué? —preguntó Mimi abruptamente, soltándose del agarre del rubio como si le quemara.

Ni siquiera habían pedido sus órdenes y Mimi ya tenía ganas de irse.

—Sí, Sophie ha vuelto a New York y ya sabes que nuestros padres han querido que nos casemos y como nos llevamos muy bien y queremos hijos pues decidimos decirnos el sí —el rubio estaba tan sonriente, ajeno a el rostro sorprendido de Mimi.

—Oh...ya... —Mimi carraspeó y luego volvió a hablar. —Me...me alegro por ti...pero no sé si yo pueda...eh, ser madrina —dijo, tratando de sonreír, aunque se sentía hipócrita.

Michael ladeó la cabeza, algo inconforme por aquello.

—Pero qué dices, Mimi. Tú eres perfecta —le sonrió para volver a tomarle de las manos. —Nos conocemos de adolescentes, eres mi mejor amiga y tú eres una gran persona. Además hablé con Sophie y ella no tiene problemas en que tú lo seas. ¿Qué dices? Dime que sí, Mimi y me harás el hombre más feliz del mundo.

Mimi se apretó los labios sintiendo sus manos temblar.

"_Dile que no, dile que no, dile que no"._

—Está bien.

"_Diablos"._

Michael por su parte sonrió complacido, cerrando sus ojos azules.

—Estoy feliz, Mimi, ¡Debemos brindar! —de pronto levantó la mano para llamar al mesero tan rápido que a la castaña no le dio tiempo para reaccionar.

¿Qué diablos estaba pasando? Mimi se acarició con la yema de sus dedos su sien y se levantó de su silla rápidamente ante la mirada curiosa de Michael.

—Iré al baño, ¡no me tardo!

El rubio pestañeó extrañado y asintió aún con cierta duda.

—Le diré al camarero que entonces nos traiga la comida y empezamos a comer, tú tárdate lo necesario, Meems.

Mimi le sonrió como pudo y se fue directamente al baño ya dentro del mismo y viendo que no había ninguna mujer cerca del espejo o en uno de los retretes dejó escapar un "gritillo" de frustración y con su tacón golpeó el suelo, estaba tan frustrada que sentía sus manos temblar de enojo. Se apretó con fuerza sus labios pintados de color rosado y se llevó ambas manos en la nuca. Tanto que esperó a que él se confesara, tanto que le hizo saber entre líneas lo que sentía y todo para decirle que se casaría con otra ¡Encima le dijo que aceptaba ser la madrina de sus hijos!

Era una completa burla para su persona.

Luego de cinco minutos respiró hondamente y se miró al espejo, apretándose con más fuerza sus labios, preguntándose, ¿qué tenía Sophie que ella no tenía? Si ella era hermosa, divertida y agradable para todos, además ella conocía a Michael desde niños, era su mejor amigo y aquello era un plus para su relación.

Después de otros cinco minutos salió del baño, había acomodado su cabello castaño nuevamente y se arregló el maquillaje, sabía que debía ser fuerte aunque tenía ganas de patalear y llorar, no por tristeza sino por frustración.

Caminó con lentitud hacia dirigirse nuevamente hacia la mesa donde Michael estaba, escribiendo algo que ella no tenía idea en su celular, cuando ella se sentó delante de él pudo ver los ojos celestes del chico, mirándola con curiosidad. Sus ojos mieles miraron la mesa donde ya estaba la comida de cada uno. Y a pesar del delicioso olor de la buena comida y la buena pinta que tenían ella no quería comer nada, se le había cerrado el estómago.

Vio que había filete de carne y unas deliciosa ensalada césar, además de unas papas a la francesa y dos tipos de aderezo para acompañar. Jamás en su vida aquella deliciosa comida la sentía como la peor comida que en su vida pudo probar, como cuando de niña la obligaron a probar brócoli.

Sin embargo dio un pequeño probado, para fingir que todo estaba bien y no preocupar a su eternamente amigo Michael Barton Jr.

Comieron en silencio, algo que alegró a Mimi pero desconcertó y preocupó a Michael, él pensaba que su amiga estaba así porque ella no se casaría y él sí, no porque ella tuviese sentimientos por él. Cuando terminaron de comer él decidió llevarla a su casa y sólo le dijo un "hasta pronto", ella le sonrió con suavidad, sin agradeciéndole aquella pacífica velada.

* * *

><p>Todo fue un bodrio, ése sería el calificativo que él usaría; veinte chicas, veinte chicas que le hicieron desear golpearse contra la mesa que tenía sus manos ante brazos apoyados, deseando que le tragase la tierra. Todas iguales, con voces chillonas o demasiado de <em>tomboy<em> para su gusto. Algunas seguramente parecían una copia japonesa de Avril Lavigne en _"Hello Kitty"_ o _"Pon Pon Pon"_ de Kyary Pamyu Pamyu.

Encima, trabajar un sábado, ¡para peor!

Sabía que aquella hora de la tarde su hermano debería estaba trabajando en esa heladería que apenas conocía, y de cierta forma no le preocupaba, es más, hasta le causaba gracia que su hermano trabajase sirviendo helados para luego convertirse en un escritor famoso. Y él, años persiguiendo sus sueños para no conseguir nada, tan sólo tener un trabajo meramente relacionado.

Pero bueno, él sabía muy bien que todo aquello se lo había buscado y que en cierta forma era por su bien.

Cuando abrió la puerta de su departamento encendió la luz, haciendo que el lugar se iluminara, con cansancio se dirigió la cocina para abrir el refrigerador, con parsimonia tomó la botella de agua y bebió un largo sorbo, dejando escapar un suspiro casi de derrota.

Al final, al cabo de unos minutos se recostó sobre el sofá de la sala para prender el televisor, realmente no era mucho de mirar televisión (porque si lo hacía se enojaba más por las cosas que pasaban) pero quería distraer su mente al menos unos minutos y estar cómodo en el sofá, si era posible hasta dormirse allí.

El sonido del timbre hizo que exhalara con molestia, no hacía más de dos minutos y ya tenía que volver a levantarse. Con cansancio se levantó del sofá y se encaminó para atender a la persona que se le ocurría interrumpirlo en su tranquila soledad.

Abrió la puerta para encontrar a un niño de unos cinco años y mujer de unos cuarenta años, con una sonrisa preocupada en su rostro, y sin hacerse esperar ambos entraron a la residencia, dejando al rubio con los ojos abiertos.

—Mamá, ¿qué haces aquí? —preguntó inmediatamente el rubio, cerrando la puerta tras él.

—Takumi quería verte, al menos un rato, ¿no es cierto, pequeño?

—¡Sí, abuela! —respondió el pequeño, mirando a la mujer.

Yamato suspiró, volviendo a sentarse sobre el sofá sin saber qué decir. Aquello lo había sorprendido como si fuese la primera vez. Miró al pequeño niño, era como verse a sí mismo o Takeru cuando tenían cinco años. Y era demasiado extraño.

—Desafortunadamente yo me tengo que ir —murmuró, viendo como su madre y el niño miraban hacia la ventana, buscando algo con la mirada al parecer, no le dio mucha importancia.

—¿Eh, a dónde, Yamato? —la mujer frunció levemente el ceño, mirando a su hijo mayor.

—Pues trabajo, ¿qué otra cosa podría ser?

—Entonces lleva a Takumi, él quiere estar contigo.

El joven Ishida arrugó el ceño.

—No se puede.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque no dejaría a nadie trabajar tranquilamente.

—Oh, Matt, por favor. Takumi es muy tranquilo y obediente, anda. Deja que vaya contigo, en serio quiere pasar tiempo contigo, se lo debes, a ella y a su madre.

Yamato frunció el ceño, para luego bostezar. Bien, no le quedaba de otra.

—Está bien, mamá... Takumi, ven. Salimos.

El niño que estaba jugando con un muñeco de acción levantó la mirada hacia el mayor, con sus ojos bien abiertos.

—¿De veras? —preguntó ilusionado.

—De veras.

El niño rápidamente se acercó al rubio para tomarle de la mano, luciendo una radiante sonrisa, por unos instantes la mueca de Yamato se pareció a una, mas la voz de su madre lo sacó de sus pensamientos.

—Vayan, chicos. Takumi promete que te portarás bien y tú...Yamato —la mujer suspiró. —Ya lo sabes.

Yamato rodó los ojos.

—¿Te quedarás o irás a casa con papá?

—Me quedaré un rato.

—Está bien, pero no entres a mi cuarto.

—No lo haré...

Yamato la miró con el cejo fruncido, no creía mucho en las palabras de su madre pero por lo menos las cosas más importantes las tenía guardadas bajo llave.

Luego de despedirse de su madre ambos rubios salieron del departamento del mayor, subiendo al auto y empezaron a manejar. El trayecto fue tranquilo para alegría del joven Ishida puesto que Takumi se quedó jugando con aquella figura de acción de un súper-héroe que él no reconocía.

Una vez el coche se detuvo llegaron a un parque, ambos salieron del auto y Yamato tomó la mano del pequeño.

—¿No era que íbamos a tu trabajo? —preguntó el pequeño, algo confundido mientras ambos se dirigían hacia unos asientos.

—No —contestó Yamato, de forma mecánica.

—¿Entonces le mentiste a la abuela?

—Sí —volvió a responder de la misma forma.

—¿Y por qué le mentiste?

El mayor se apretó los labios, no podía decirle que era para evitar llevarlo a algún lado así que sólo suspiró al cabo de unos segundos antes de hablar.

—¿No quieres un helado? —preguntó, sacando su billetera del bolsillo de su pantalón.

—¡Sí, sí quiero!

Yamato sonrió de medio lado. A veces era tan fácil manipular a un niño.

Y, mientras el infante comía su helado y se balanceaba en uno de los columpios, el celular de Yamato lo sacó de sus pensamientos; con cierto fastidio lo sacó de su pantalón y vio el número de quién se trataba. Con desgana atendió la llamada.

—Hey.

—_Qué dulce_ —ironizó una voz, soltando un deje de suspiro. —_Llamaba para avisarte que no puedes traer a Takumi a casa._

Yamato arrugó el ceño.

—¿Por qué? Si vive con ustedes.

—_Escucha, querido —_aquella voz femenina sonaba sarcástica. —_Surgió una emergencia, mi esposo y yo debemos ir al hospital y no podemos tener a Takumi con nosotros. Pasa por acá para buscarle ropa y lo necesario. Debo cortar, nos vemos. Y cuídalo bien, te atenderá la ama de llaves._

Ishida miró su celular, viendo que la mujer había cortado la llamada. Deseó tirar su celular lo suficientemente lejos, mas no lo hizo. De lejos pudo notar a un grupo de chicas mirándole de reojo, frunció el ceño y se levantó de la banca.

—Takumi, hora de irnos —murmuró, una vez hubiese llegado al lado del pequeño.

El niño terminó su helado y tomó la mano del mayor, que a su vez hizo una leve mueca de asco la sentir la pequeña mano pegajosa del infante, mas dejó aquello de lado y se encaminaron hacia el auto que estaba a unos cuantos metros de ellos.

Cuando finalmente subieron al auto del Ishida éste miró hacia las chicas que parecían decepcionadas, sonrió y arrancó el auto.

—Iremos a tu casa para que recojas algunas de tus cosas, tus abuelos tuvieron que ir al hospital, así que tendrás que quedarte conmigo o en su defecto con mis padres, ¿sí?

El niño no pareció muy convencido pero terminó aceptando, a fin de cuentas no le quedaba de otra.

* * *

><p>La joven castaña dejó apoyada sobre la mesa de la cocina dos tazas de té verde, humeantes y miró a los ojos achocolatados que la miraban con una gran sonrisa en su rostro, que logró que ella también lo hiciera.<p>

—Debes contarme todo, Kari. ¿Ya eres una fotógrafa consagrada? —preguntó su hermano mayor mientras tomaba la taza de té en sus manos y bebía un sorbo.

—Actúas como una chica, hermano —rió la menor mientras se sentaba en frente. —Pero sí, ya lo soy. Ahora debo hablar con Izumi Orimoto, que será mi modelo.

—¿Ella no vive en Estados Unidos...o Italia? —Taichi enarcó una ceja, jamás entendía de dónde era aquella chica o dónde vivía.

—La última vez que supe de ella vivía se mudó a Italia. Y no, ella es japonesa pero vivió toda su vida en Estados Unidos —aclaró su hermana, alzando el dedo índice.

—Oh, ya. Ya entendí —dijo riendo. —Entonces, ¿cuándo la llamarás? —preguntó, dejando la taza en la mesa, mirando a su hermana menor.

—En unos días, deseo darme una semana de vacaciones —musitó su hermana, suspirando. —¿Tú debes volver hoy al trabajo?

—Sí —suspiró. —Tengo turno tarde por suerte, así que a la noche, ¿quieres salir a un lado? —preguntó sonriendo.

—Salir un sábado con tu hermanita menor —Hikari rió y él la acompañó. —Pero bueno, ¿dónde quieres ir?

—¿Qué te parece ir al cine? Tengo ganas de ver una película. De mientras puedes recorrer un poco Odaiba de noche, ¿qué tal?

Hikari sopesó sus palabras, con un rostro algo serio pero luego asintió, sonriendo.

—Me parece bien.

Taichi sonrió feliz, por fin su hermana había vuelto y podían pasar tiempo de caridad de hermanos. Sin duda él era quizás el único chico que le gustaba estar con su hermana. Y como todo hermano mayor que se respeta sobreprotegía a su hermanita.

* * *

><p>Takeru sonrió a dos jóvenes que lo miraban ligeramente sonrojadas una vez le hubiese entregado el vuelto correspondiente, éstas los despidieron con una sonrisa coqueta y se fueron. Mei, a su lado, le dio un leve codazo.<p>

—Ouh, ¿qué pasa, Mei-chan? —el rubio la miró sin comprender.

—Oh, tú bien sabes, Ishida —ella frunció el ceño, en cambio el joven pareció aún más confundido hasta que abrió los ojos.

—¡Oh, ya veo! ¡Estás celosa! —dijo divertido.

La joven cerró uno de sus ojos verdes y le miró, riéndose.

—Si tú lo dices, Ishida —ella sonrió. —Sigamos trabajando, no nos pagan para coquetear.

El rubio asintió, riendo. La jornada ahora estaba más tranquila, por suerte, al ser un sábado por la tarde era normal ver a bastantes niños, adolescentes y adultos hacer fila para tomar un helado.

—Oye, ¿y tu hermano? Hace mucho que no viene —comentó Hana a su lado, mientras se lavaba las manos.

—Oh, la verdad, no les sabría decir —claro que sabía, es sólo que cuidaba mucho de no revelar detalles de su hermano mayor con la gente, especialmente desconocida para el rubio mayor.

—Uh, ¿entonces no sabes si está disponible?

—¡Hana! —gritó Mei, frunciendo el ceño, Takeru rió.

—Oh, vamos, Mei. Seríamos cuñadas —dijo la chica riéndose, Mei puso los ojos en blanco.

—Aún así, lo siento, Hana. Mi hermano anda en una relación...o era una relación con él sólo, no recuerdo —ambas chicas y el rubio rieron.

—¿No después de su...accidente...? —preguntó Hana, un tanto cautelosa.

—Ni antes, ni mucho después ahora —respondió Takeru. —Lo siento —le envió una sonrisa de disculpas.

Hana suspiró audiblemente.

—Bueno, era de esperarse.

Takeru asintió y volvió su atención hacia la entrada, viendo que ninguna persona aún llegaba, miró las pocas mesas desocupadas y suspiró. Era todo lo contrario a lo que él pensaba que sería su día.

Se preguntaba cómo estaría su hermano y Takumi además. Suspiró nuevamente y Mei puso su mano en su hombro, enviándole una sonrisa.

* * *

><p>Sora Takenouchi marcó el número de su madre una vez su trabajo terminase, suspiró con bastante cansancio mientras caminaba por las calles de Odaiba para ir a tomarse el tren y volver a su hogar con Toshiko, el tren no tardó en llegar y cuando llegó al departamento donde vivía con su madre la miró con una leve sonrisa en su rostro.<p>

—Hola, mamá —saludó, una vez se quitaba los zapatos en el recibidor.

—Hola, Sora. Luces cansada —observó su madre, acomodando unas flores en un florero.

—Hoy fue un día agotar, como siempre. Sólo quiero tomarme una ducha y descansar —murmuró la pelirroja, yendo a la cocina y abriendo el refrigerador.

—¿No piensas salir a tomar un poco de aire fresco, Sora? Es un buen día para salir, ¿no sales con tus amigas a algún lado?

Sora frunció un poco el ceño, como siempre su madre queriendo planearle el día.

—Mamá, todas mis amigas ya tienen novio, esposo e hijos.

—Pues tú deberías buscar alguna pareja, Sora.

La hija se apretó levemente los labios, y ahí estaba de nuevo.

—Estoy bien así, mamá. No busco nada serio...

—Pues no me parece correcto que sólo salgas con muchacho sin ninguna formalidad, Sora —esta vez su madre usó un tono severo.

De nuevo, suspiró y cerró sus ojos.

—Voy a darme un baño, mamá —y dicho aquello se fue hasta el baño, dejando a su madre hablar sola, seguramente quejándose de lo que no hacía o dejaba de hacer.

Una vez dentro de la tina cerró sus ojos, ¿qué más esperaba su madre que hiciera? Ya la había contentado de todas las formas posibles y nada, parecía que su madre era un monstruo insaciable que quería más y más. Sabía que lo hacía por su bien, pero ya la tenía hartando. Hasta se dejó crecer el cabello por ella.

Quizá tenía razón, podría salir unos momentos, de mientras se liberaba algunas horas de verla.

* * *

><p>Miyako Inoue se estiró con pereza contra el respaldo de su silla para luego girarla y quedar frente a Koushiro Izumi.<p>

—¡Terminamos por hoy! —dijo con una sonrisa triunfal que el pelirrojo correspondió con menos efusividad.

—Siento que hayas desperdiciado tu sábado en esto, Inoue-san —se disculpó el pelirrojo, guardando sus cosas en su mochila. La joven de cabellos morados negó con la cabeza.

—¡No te disculpes! ¡Sabía que era algo importante! —exclamó finalmente la joven, acomodando sus pertenencias en su bolso negro. —Además esto me gusta, luego tengo que ayudar a mis padres en la tienda, y créame, eso es más aburrido y tedioso —ambos rieron. —¡Pero bueno, nos vemos el lunes!

—Claro, hasta luego Inoue-san —se despidió el pelirrojo, moviendo su mano al despedirse de la enérgica muchacha.

Cuando Miyako salió del edificio tomó rápidamente la bicicleta que usaba de transporte, ya que, detestaba mucho cualquier tipo de transporte público, especialmente trenes y autobúses, además le parecía una mejor manera de ir a un lado a otro, sana para ella y para los demás. Además, nadie le robaría una bicicleta en aquellos tiempos y donde iba siempre había sido un lugar seguro y tranquilo, no había de qué preocuparse.

Pedaleó con energía y en unos viente minutos ya había llegado al edificio de su casa, dejó su bicicleta estacionada y con candado, tomó su bolso y se adentró a la tienda.

—¡Hasta que llegas, Yolei! —gritó su hermano mayor, Mantarou. —Es tu turno de cubrirme —y dicho aquello le tiró un mandil que torpemente atrapó.

—Uh, ¿qué? ¿Ya te vas? —Miyako pestañeó, sorprendida.

—¡Claro! Es el cumpleaños de un amigo de la Universidad y debo ir allá. Adiós, Yolei.

Y tan rápido como dijo eso, se fue. Dejando a una Miyako refunfuñando mientras se ponía el mandil blanco sobre su cuerpo.

¿Por qué tenía que trabajar tarde-noche? ¡Eran las horas donde todos salían de fiesta! Pero claro, como era la _nerd _de la casa ella debía ser del tipo que le gustaba estar encerrada como una idiota y atendiendo un mercadito. Siguió refunfuñando, ¡¿por qué no podía ser un poco más normal?!

Esta vez, como de niña, se puso aquel pañuelo azul sobre su cabeza.

* * *

><p>Desde su llegada a Odaiba él se sentía un intruso. Tamachi había sido su hogar hasta los acontecimientos previos a la muerte de su hermana menor y él siempre pensaba que si no se hubieran mudado ella seguiría viva y su hermano estaría aún con ellos.<p>

Desafortunadamente de nada servia pensar en el pasado y cuando sus pies recubiertos por sus calcetines blancos tocaron el suelo de su departamento sabía que aquello no era algo que ni se debía pensar.

—Oh, Ken —su madre lo miró, con cierta sorpresa. —¿Tenías clase hoy? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

—Lo siento, madre. Fue una clase extra, como el profesor no vino la semana anterior hoy tuvimos que ir, por Educación Física —contestó educadamente el joven. —Iré a mi habitación.

—Oh, Ken, ¿no quieres que te prepare algo de cenar? Debes estar cansado.

Ken Ichijouji sonrió, al menos sabía que su madre siempre se iba a preocupar por él, de una forma u otra, a pesar de querer llorar todas las veces posibles, aún seguía siendo fuerte por él, por el único hijo que le quedaba.

—Lo que tú me prepares estará bien —le sonrió a medias.

Su madre sonrió de la misma forma.

—Muy bien —asintió con la cabeza. —¿No piensas salir? —su hijo negó con la cabeza.

—No, quizás otro día, me siento muy cansado.

—Está bien, pero si cambias de idea ya sabes a qué hora hay que llegar.

El joven Ichijouji asintió y le agradeció el gesto.

Unos treinta minutos después el joven estaba cenando unos emparedados hechos por su madre en lo que leía la pantalla de su computador. Casi con cierta desgana, había pensando en ver una película, algo que lo distrajese de pensar...cualquier cosa. Miró su cuarto y suspiró.

Al final la mejor idea que tenía era salir de su encierro, aquél encierro sólo hacían que los recuerdos golpearan su mente con fuerza.

Después de haber cenado tomó las llaves del departamento y se despidió de sus padres para salir finalmente. Decidió que lo mejor que podía hacer era...sólo caminar, ver hacia dónde lo llevaban sus pies.

* * *

><p>Koushiro Izumi tomó el camino que normalmente lo conducía rápidamente al departamento de sus padres, él ya vivía solo pero solía visitarlos los fines de semana para saber cómo estaban.<p>

Cuando finalmente llegó fue recibido por los pequeños brazos de su madre adoptiva, él correspondió el gesto.

—Qué bueno verte, Izzy.

—Igualmente, mamá.

—¡Oh, mira lo grandes que estás! —la madre apoyó sus manos en los hombros de su hijo, mientras lo examinaba.

Koushiro rió un poco, su madre parecía querer mentirle con aquellas palabras, por supuesto que no había crecido después del último fin de semana.

—Gracias, ¿papá dónde está?

—Aquí estoy, hijo —saludó el hombre, acercándose a su esposa e hijo.

—¿Cómo va tus asuntos...informáticos? —preguntó Yoshie, obviamente ella como su esposo no eran muy buenos en lo que computadoras se trataban pero al pelirrojo eso jamás le había molestado.

—Está bien, mamá —le sonrió, y eso era suficiente para la mujer.

No solía explicar su trabajo, debido a que al menos él sentía que las personas no lo comprendían o creían que mezclaba diferentes materias, así que muchas veces él decía que estaba experimentado en Física pero que trabajaba como ingeniero, gracias también, a la cooperación de su mejor ayudante y mano derecha: Miyako Inoue, que a pesar de ser más joven que él era igual de brillante y tenía unas ideas muy frescas y originales, era para él, algo admirable.

La cena con sus padres fue tranquila y amena, como era siempre, como eran ellos.

—Hijo, sabes que no debes venir religiosamente todos los fines, puedes salir a pasear, como tú gustes. Eres un buen chico, lo mereces —habló su padre a lo que su madre asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí, sabes que no te presionamos.

—Está bien, mamá, papá. Me gusta estar con ustedes.

Los padres miraron enternecidos a su hijo y asintieron, para seguir comiendo.

* * *

><p>Su mano tocó su cabello y lo mandó hacia atrás mientras volvía a acomodar sus anteojos en su rostro. Leyó las hojas que tenía en sus manos, recostado en su sofá. Casi no entendía la letra escrita.<p>

—Oh, al diablo. Sesenta y cinco —escribió rápidamente en la hoja, con cierta desgana.

Finalmente se estiró completamente y miró el techo blanco de su departamento. Suspiró desganado y bostezó, no podía creer cómo había perdido todo su sábado que lo tenía programado para arreglar su departamento, que incluso parecía que una bomba hubiese caído allí. ¡Con lo que odiaba el desorden! Y él viviendo en un chiquero.

Jyou Kido sentía que se había metido en un complicado vórtice del que apenas tenía salida. Mas se levantó del sofá y dejó los exámenes ya corregidos sobre la mesa ratona, tomó la taza vacía entre sus manos pálidas, pensando en servirse algo más de café para no sentirse tan cansado, odiaba estarlo, no se sentía él.

Miró el reloj de la cocina, casi las diez de la noche y él sentía que había ido a una de esas fiestas locas de la Universidad donde terminaba vomitando, y eso con sólo una o dos cervezas consumidas. Obviamente no era un hombre que pudiese aguantar tanto, más con su forma estricta de vivir.

El sonido de su celular sonó, indicándole que tenía una llamada, refunfuñando un poco sacó el celular de su bolsillo y atendió.

—¿Diga? —preguntó con la voz algo ronca.

—_Hey, Joe_ —saludó la otra persona.

—¿Shin? —el hombre abrió los ojos, sorprendido. —¿Ha pasado algo? —preguntó preocupado.

—_Nada, nada. Sólo quería saber cómo seguías, después de lo...tú ya sabes_ —no quiso dar más detalles y Jyou pudo escuchar un suspiro.

—Oh, eso... —una sonrisa triste se vio en su rostro. —Pues, estoy bien. No me disgusta ser profesor, es sólo que...no es lo mismo —dijo un tanto nervioso.

—_Sé que volverás a ser doctor, no pierdas las esperanzas, hermanito..._ —Jyou sonrió.

—Gracias, ¿cómo van las cosas allá?

—_Como siempre, ahora estoy en Odaiba, no sé si te gustaría salir un rato, ¿o prefieres que vaya a tu departamento?_

—Como tú prefieras, sabes que siempre llevo lo necesario.

—_En serio, nunca cambias, Joe._

Ambos aunque no se veían sabían que estaban sonriendo.

* * *

><p>Iori Hida observó la pantalla de su celular donde se leía un mensaje de su amigo, Daisuke Motomiya, proponiéndole salir a tomar algo. Sus dedos, con calma, comenzaron a teclear que lo esperaba en el departamento del moreno. No era un joven que solía salir mucho de hecho, era bastante tranquilo y serio para eso, sin embargo estaba preocupado por su amigo.<p>

—Madre, padre. Saldré con un amigo, llevo mi celular y llaves, cualquier cosa, llamen —murmuró el joven castaño mientras se acomodaba su camiseta de mangas largas de color grisáceo. —Saluden al abuelo por mí.

—Claro, hijo. Cuídate, y abrígate bien.

El joven de ojos verdes miró a su alrededor y tomó aquella bufanda verde y amarilla, poniéndola alrededor de su cuello, a fin de cuentas estaban en verano.

—Adiós, padre, madre —se despidió el único hijo de los Hida para retirarse de su hogar.

Caminó sereno por las calles de Odaiba, ya era de noche y podía ver que algunos locales cerraban y otros recién abrían. Al cabo de unos minutos llegó al edificio donde vivía su amigo y tocó el timbre, esperando que saliera.

—¡Ya, mamá, te escuché! Ya dije, llevo mi celular y llaves —escuchó la voz del moreno hablar (o mejor dicho, gritar) con su madre. Esperó unos segundos un poco más lejos de la puerta y vio ya a Daisuke parado frente suyo. —Perdona, desde que Jun se mudó anda encima mío, no sé qué clase de enfermedad raras de madres le picó —murmuró su amigo, estirándose con pereza.

Iori por educación no dijo nada y cambió el tema:

—¿Para qué me llamaste? Dijiste que era algo importante.

—¡Oh, sí! —Daisuke abrió sus ojos. —Hikari volvió a Odaiba.

El más joven asintió con la cabeza, dándole a entender que siguiera con la plática.

—Y quería...quería distraerme un poco, no pensar en ella, tú sabes —explicó el moreno, sonrojado y un tanto nervioso.

—Entiendo, ¿no has hablado con ella? Después de todo ustedes fueron pareja —comentó el castaño, enarcando una de sus cejas.

—No, me mandó un mensaje que había llegado, pero no sé, no quise ya molestarla el primer día de su regreso...ya pasó el tiempo, y creo que, no la amo tanto como antes, ¿lo entiendes? Es raro...

—Quizá sea porque no la has visto, ¿la extrañaste?

—Sí.

—Entonces quizás aún sientas algo por ella...

Toda aquella charla fue discutida mientras ambos jóvenes se iban hacia un pequeño bar cerca del hogar de ambos, Daisuke habló sobre el partido de fútbol que había visto la semana pasada y que esperaba que el castaño lo acompañase, Iori le comentó que tendría que ayudar a su abuelo a entrenar a un pequeño para una clase de kendo.

Cuando llegaron al bar se sentaron en una pequeña mesa y cada uno pidió una cerveza.

—Oye, ¿ése no es Ken Ichijouji? —preguntó Daisuke. Iori asintió. —¡Oye, Ken! —gritó el moreno, alzando su mano para que el joven de cabellos morados se acercara a ellos.

—¿Te parece buena idea? —preguntó el más joven, algo desconfiado. —Apenas lo conocemos...

—¿Y? ¡Qué importa! Somos dos, parecemos una pareja gay —dijo divertido, el contrario rodó los ojos. —Además no es tan mal tipo.

—No lo conozco...

—¡Pues conócelo! —habló Daisuke como si fuera obvio.

Ken Ichijouji volteó la cabeza donde había escuchado que lo llamaban y vio a aquellos dos jóvenes que conocía de vista, con cierta duda se acercó a ellos.

* * *

><p>Yamato se dejó caer sobre su cama, eran cerca de las una de la madrugada y el niño estaba durmiendo en la habitación donde solía dormir Takeru cuando venía de visita, cerró los ojos, cansado, fastidiado y asqueado por todo el suceso que había atravesado en un sábado.<p>

Y él que pensaba que hoy saldría a algún bar de mala muerte y emborracharse, pero no. Tuvo la jodida mala suerte que trabajar, y para peor, tuvo que pasar todo el día con ese niño rubio que espeluznantemente se le parecía, aunque tenía más de Takeru por su ingenuidad e inocencia, como la de cualquier infante, quizá eso era lo que más le desagradaba.

Volvió a abrir los ojos y miró el techo de su habitación, gris claro, chasqueó la lengua y de costado miró las fotos de sus padres que se encontraba en un pequeño marco sobre una pequeña mesa de luz, una de hace dos años juntos, en Navidad, que le habían regalado. Hizo una leve mueca, y se cubrió la cara con su antebrazo, dejando escapar un suspiro.

De pronto, unos leves sonidos tras la puerta hicieron que con lentitud se quitó el brazo de su rostro y con pereza se sentó en la cama.

—Pasa —dijo con voz ronca.

El pequeño niño con timidez abrió la puerta, sosteniendo un peluche de un oso marrón.

—No puedo dormir... —Yamato no entendió aquello, pero luego recordó a Takeru y suspiró.

—Si quieres...puedes dormir aquí, no te pasará nada.

El niño sonrió feliz y se acercó al mayor, acostándose luego en la cama, Yamato se hizo a un lado, aún acostado, por suerte la cama era bastante grande para los dos.

Cerró los ojos, esperando poder dormir.

* * *

><p>Se rieron mientras comentaban algún tema trivial. Se dijeron que a pesar de todo fue una linda velada, se dijeron también que esperaban verse un día de éstos, comentaron sobre la boda de él. Y finalmente, se abrazaron y se despidieron con una sonrisa.<p>

Jamás en su vida Mimi Tachikawa se había sentido más hipócrita y lo odió, se odió por no haber tenido la valentía de decirle a Michael que no quería tener nada con su novia y él como su pareja. ¡Para nada! Era tan patético. Se sentía patética.

Con hastío, una vez que el rubio se hubiese ido en su auto ella cerró la puerta de un portazo, se quitó los tacones y los dejó tirados por ahí. Se ató el cabello en un rodete improvisado. Con frustración, dejó escapar un pequeño grito de molestia, llevando sus manos a su rostro, manchándose con maquillaje las manos mientras caminaba hacia el baño de su departamento.

Se miró al espejo, no le bastaba con sentirse patética sino que ahora se veía patética.

Respiró hondo y comenzó a limpiarse la cara con agua y jabón. Necesitaba una ducha con urgencia.

Ahora, debía tener la menta más ocupada posible y evitar a Michael, es lo que debía hacer.

Estaba decidida a olvidar a Michael Barton Jr a como diera lugar. Sin importar si debía usar a otra persona para enamorarse aunque iba con su forma de pensar, sentía su orgullo herido y nada era peor para ella.

...

..

.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Notas de la Autora:<strong>

¡Bien! El siguiente capítulo, tardé mucho en este, me quedé muy estancada, ¡terrible! Espero que les haya gustado, creo que quedó bien dentro de todo.

Como antes les haré un pequeño resumen: Vemos que, ouch (?) Mimi no pudo declararse a Michael porque se casa y para colmo quiere que sea la madrina de sus hijos y pum, ella acepta. Apareció un nuevo personaje, yey, Takumi, ¿qué creen que sea de Yamato? ¿Por qué debe cuidarlo, por qué le debe algo a la madre del niño? Oh, quiero verl s de detectives diciéndome lo que creen (?). Vimos a todos los chicos por fin *-* y conocimos mejor la relación con sus parientes, acá mejoré la amistad de Cody y Daisuke, no sé, me gustó la idea de que sean más amigos xD Pequeños cambios que hice, no me he animado a grandes cambios, más que dejar vivo a Osamu y matar otro pariente que es un OC en la vida de Ken xD Quizá aparezca Osamu, no lo sé, vi un fan-art de adulto y 1313 está demasiado sexy, god xD y...hay que usarlo (?). Otra cosa: Tengo una imagen de cómo me imagino a Cody en este fic, y fgdfg me encanta, quién quiere que se la muestre me lo escribe por un rr o algo, pero que lo diga.

_Reviews sin cuenta:_

marco: Quería cambiar el oficio de Tai xD para no hacerlo siempre lo mismo al pobre, ¡gracias por tu review :D Espero que sea de tu agrado este cap!

Saludos a todas las personas que me leen y dejan reviews, ¡gracias!


End file.
